Daisy
Daisy is a second cousin who looks, acts and behaves like a cow. Her pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. During her idle animation, she will go down on all fours like a cow. In Katamari Forever, her mask looks like a real cow's face. Daisy's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Cowbear - Running around on the race track in front of some Cow and Bear men. Size: 1m50cm Description: A second cousin who's pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. A mammal who's loose with her time. When Rolled Up: "A Cow!! A cow, yes!! A cow, for sure!!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Daisy. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were playing with a cow♥bear? We have no idea what you're talking about." Racecar: Milk Bottle Mask: Cow (She actually counts as a cow) Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Ant - Outside the house, and turn to the left. You need to be large to roll her up. Size: 38cm Description: Her pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. A mammal who's loose with her time. When Rolled Up: "Hmm... A Kicky Little Thing. It's Cousin Daisy! Go Cows! Go Bears!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Target with Arrow Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find:Chatéau Notre Desir - Behind a Budda statue. Size: 60m Description: A second cousin who's pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. A mammal who's loose with her time. Cousin Leaderboard Description: This half cousin is like an old dog. We like her carefree nature and laidback attitude. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something wild... it's Daisy! Didn't we ground you for a week?" Stage Conclusion: "Wow, a blast of wildness. Holy cow, Daisy! Go to the Princedom, We'd like you to meet Honey." Katamari Forever'' Where/How to Find: Cows and Bears - (Same as We Love Katamari) running around the race track. Size: 1m50cm Description: A second cousin who's pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. A mammal who's loose with her time. When Rolled Up: "COW!! See how it’s a cow? Heavyset, horns, drooly. A cow completes it all, let’s trot on back." Stage Conclusion: "Is that gum stuck to... No, it's Daisy. Same difference really." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Sixth available cousin, she can be called for 70.00k coins. Description: A second cousin whose pink feet shoot out milk, making it hard for her to run. A mammal who's loose with her time. Trivia *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s challenging a mammoth in the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the pink flowery island with the other girl cousins. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s with Ichigo, looking at the cute cow by the mushroom house. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins